


Stranded

by spookiiboo



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Violence, Multi, Survival, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookiiboo/pseuds/spookiiboo
Summary: After a trip from World's Edge to King's Canyon goes wrong and the dropship crashes, the legends are stranded and spread out in unfamiliar territory.  They now have one objective; find each other and survive.
Kudos: 15





	1. I

Fire. 

All that Octavio could remember right now was fire, smoke, and the sound of the floor below him getting a hole blown into it, sending him hurdling to the terrain below before he could even reach his escape pod. 

He could vaguely remember seeing someone reach for his hand to stop him from free-falling. They failed, of course.

Octavio figured that might be why he was currently face-down in dirt and pine needles, hearing the soft crackle and feeling the subtle warmth from the fire a few feet away from his half-conscious body. 

The first fully-formed thought Octavio had, which made him able to open his eyes was; How did he not die from the fall? 

He groaned and pushed himself so he could roll onto his back, looking up at the sky. Trees. Of course. He figured that he had fallen through them, and they had softened his fall just enough to not do any damage except for knocking the air out of his lungs. His theory was confirmed by a few broken branches, and the stinging feeling from various scratches and scrapes that were likely from the said branches. 

He glanced to his side, catching glimpse of a few pieces of debris, all on fire. This was enough to make him realize what had happened. 

The dropship had crashed.

Octavio pushed himself up so he was sitting to look at his surroundings, wincing a little in the process. He was in the middle of a forest that didn't look even one bit familiar to him. He cursed to himself in Spanish. 

What happened to the others? Were they all as lucky as he was? Were any of them even alive?

And most importantly, where was he? Last he remembered, they had taken off from the overnight base on Solstace, and were heading over to King's Canyon for the day's round of matches. Two hours in is when everything started to go wong, as far as Octavio's fuzzy memory could tell, at least. He had to be at least a thousand miles away from the base... And about 400 miles from King's Canyon. 

Great, so this would take a while. 

He patted himself down, before catching glimpse of his slightly-torn bag near the rubble. He sighed in relief and dragged it over to him, opening it to rummage through the contents. Thankfully, the walkie-talkie he had packed in his emergency bag wasn't broken. 

He blew some dust off of it and turned it on.

"Hola? This is Octavio Silva, calling in. Can anyone hear me? I repeat, this is Octavio Silva, calling in. Can anyone hear me??" He paused to hear a response. Nothing. He then tried a few more times. Still nothing. "If anyone can hear me, this is Octavio Silva. If you are hearing this, go to King's Canyon. I will meet you there."

He hoped someone got the message. He sighed and turned it off, putting it in his bag. Octavio managed to stumble to his feet, hoisting the bag onto his shoulders.

"Alright, King's Canyon is north of here."

Time to get going.


	2. II

Revenant's claws dug into a chunk of charred metal, pulling it up and off the MRVN robot beneath it, tossing it to the side. The simulacrum's eyelights narrowed as his gaze found Pathfinder among the rubble. 

He grumbled something to himself as he dug the other robot out of the burning pile of debris, pulling him out by the grappling-hook attachment on the MRVN's shoulder. 

Pathfinder was powered down. Of course. Revenant figured it made sense due to how hard the ship they were in had crashed, metal practically crumpling like it was a pop can. The other robot, being an inferior model to Revenant, had probably taken a beating in the process. 

He pressed the four release buttons on Pathfinder's sides, allowing him to open the MRVN's chest plate, exposing his wiring and main power module. Thankfully, there was no severe damage, but the power module was out of energy. 

Revenant huffed and pressed his hand to the module, letting some of his own electricity shoot through his arm and into the module. As expected, it powered on. He closed the chest plate, sitting back as Pathfinder rebooted.

After a few minutes, his screen and red eyelight flickered on. He caught sight of Revenant. 

"Oh! Hello friend!" Pathfinder greeted him, sitting up. A few pebbles slid off his head. "What happened?"

"Dropship crashed," Revenant responded gruffly, standing up to look at the ship around them. Everything was nearly destroyed, and the room they were in was the only one of few that were in-tact structure-wise. "Seems the skinbag piloting didn't know what they were doing."

"Where are the others, friend?" A question mark appeared on The MRVN's screen. 

Revenant shrugged. "Don't know. You're the only one I've been able to find since the crash about an hour ago."

The screen went to an exclamation mark, then to a sad face as Pathfinder drooped a little. "Oh." 

Revenant rolled his eyes to the best of his ability, returning to pacing back and forth slowly. He halted when he picked up the sound of a few sparks shooting. He glanced over to see fuel tanks that were still intact apart from a small pool of fuel on the floor. Sparks from a nearby piece of equipment were shooting off in that direction and-

Oh no.

Revenant spun around and grabbed onto Pathfinder, pushing out through one of the holes in the wall. He had just barely got out of the ship when a spark lit the fuel, setting off an explosion. The simulacrum positioned himself to block Pathfinder from the explosion, his free hand digging into the dirt to prevent the two from getting thrown. 

When everything quieted down, Revenant let go of Pathfinder and glanced back at the result of the destruction. The rest of it that was still intact had been destroyed. The simulacrum cursed to himself. 

He then glanced back at Pathfinder who was still in the same position beneath Revenant, looking up him with amazement.

"What?" Revenant glared at him.

"You saved me, friend!" Pathfinder said, a happy face appearing on his screen. "Thank you!"

He huffed, standing up and walking a little bit away from the MRVN. "Whatever."

"Oh, and by the way-"

"Ugh, what now?!"

"I've received a radio transmission from one of the legends!"

"Who?" 

"Octane!" Pathfinder responded brightly. "He says that we have to head to King's Canyon. 

"That has to be at least a few days walk-" Revant squinted a little at their surroundings. "Good thing I'm fast and have a compass." He then looked over at the other robot. "You know which direction we have to go." 

"Based on our path, and what I remember from the crash... East!"

"Alright. Let's get going. I want to get out of this situation as fast as possible."

"Okay, friend! Lead the way!"

"Ugh."


	3. III

Elliott had been one of the few who had actually managed to reach an escape pod before the ship crashed. He wondered where the others were. He had seen Natalie reaching for Octavio when the floor collapsed, but she probably didn't succeed. He hadn't seen anything else of what happened to the others, but he knew for sure that Bloodhound, Ajay, and Loba had all made it into their respective escape pods.

But now, stepping out of the escape pod that had finally let him out after the safety lock timed out, he was alone. Standing on top of his half-underwater escape pod, alone.

"Looks like it's just me, myself, and I this time!" He placed his hands on his hips. "I wonder how long I'd have to tr- trav- t-... Walk." He glanced upward at a raven flying by. Huh. Cool. As soon as the realization dawned that Ravens were not, in fact, native to this planet, he heard a familiar voice that sent chills up his spine, making him want to run and never look back. Ever.

"Elliott."

He spun around, catching sight of those terrifying goggles that made the hunter seem like they were staring right into your soul. He stumbled back and off the escape pod, falling straight into the cold lake water below. 

He could sense the disappointment from Bloodhound before he even looked at them, sputtering and coughing up water. "H-Hey there, Hound-" He managed to greet the hunter through his coughing fit. 

"Hallo," Bloodhound responded cooly, walking over and holding out a gloved hand for Elliott to grab, which the trickster happily accepted. He was always surprised at how easy it was for the hunter to lift and pull things. They must be jacked or something. 

Wow, that's kind of gay, Witt. 

Nah Nah, just complimenting a bro.

Yeah.

"So, you made it out, huh?" Elliott spoke, sliding off his yellow jumpsuit, which was now soaking wet and heavy, leaving him in just a tank-top and sweats that he usually wore under the suit. Great, his hair was ruined now. 

The hunter nodded a little, holding out their arm for the raven to land on. They reached up and scratched the underside of the bird's chin. "Yes. I am not too sure about any of the others, however." 

"Damn..." Elliott frowned a little in concern, squeezing some water out of his hair. "Where do you reckon we are?"

"A few miles west of King's Canyon." They responded, turning their gaze back to Elliott. 

"How do you even know that????"

The hunter looked at him like he was stupid. At least, that's what Elliott assumed they were doing because... You know........... Mask. "Artur." They simply said.

Oh.

"Oh," 

"Mhm,"

"So... How long do you think it'll take to walk?" He asked, hopping down onto the sand. "To King's Canyon, I mean." 

The other paused, focus on the raven, who let out a few half-chirps. After a few seconds, they looked back to Elliott. "A few days. About a week and a half at best. That is if we make haste." 

Wow, they're so smart.

That's gay.

No, just bros being bros.

Yeah.


	4. IV

This sucked.

Nighttime proved to be a lot worse than Octavio first anticipated. Luckily, the bugs had gone away, but in their place was the cold. And, because Octavio's outfit composed of a crop top and vest wasn't exactly made for cold weather, he was practically suffering. 

Actually, right now was prime time to regret things. He regretted never wearing pants, regretted hardly listening to Makoa's teachings on how to light a fire without a lighter, and he regretted not packing some damn entertainment in his emergency bag. 

His bitter thoughts were interrupted when a low growl sounded from behind him, making him freeze like a deer in headlights. He slowly turned, locking eyes...

With a prowler. 

He didn't dare move a single muscle in his body. He knew he stood no chance against it. Unlike when he fought prowlers in the arena, he was armed then and had teammates and unlimited stim. Now... He was alone, without a weapon. There was no way in hell he could outrun this thing, no matter how fast he thought he was. Octavio had always been used to being the predator. Feeling like prey... It was terrifying. 

He maintained eye contact with the creature, his mouth dry. His muscles were locked up, him having to fight the stronger than usual urge to run. If he did, he'd probably get chased and inevitably caught. 

Octavio's eyes widened as he made the worse mistake of his life. He shifted a little, and a loose screw in his prosthetic leg made it make a small creaking noise. The creature perked up and reared up, ready to pounce as it let out an aggressive snarl.

"Shit... SHIT!!" He spun around and took off, running as fast as his legs would take him. His heart pounded in his chest, the fear-fueled adrenaline making him clumsy. He had no idea how he would get away from the beast. He didn't care. All he could focus on was the primal instinct to run for survival. 

He let out a gasp of horror as he tripped over a root, hitting the hard, damp ground with a thud. He managed to roll himself over just in time to use his hands to block the prowler's jaws from clamping down on him. He saw a glint in the corner of his eye, him shifting his gaze over to it.

His knife! It had fallen out of his bag when he fell! 

He gasped out and managed to reach for it, grabbing it. And just before his face was bitten clean off by the monster on top of him, he drove the knife straight through the weaker skin on its neck. It shrieked and got off of him, the knife ripping out. It stumbled back, trying to claw at the wound as if trying to stop the bleeding. Eventually, it collapsed to the forest floor, dead.

Octavio panted, sitting up and wiping the warm blood of the thing off of his cheek. 

"I-I... I pulled that off?" He raised his eyebrows, talking aloud. He then grinned. "I did that!" He stumbled to his feet, brushing himself off and wiping the knife off on his shorts. 

He deserved a rest.


End file.
